Scooby Doo Meets Monster High
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When the Scooby Gang hear rumors about a monster school, they decide to investigate. But when they get there, is there really a mystery to be solved?
1. Mystery at the Monster School?

The Mystery Machine bumped along a dark, empty road in a spooky forest. Scooby Doo and his friends bumped along too.

"Like, we're in the middle of nowhere!" Shaggy said.

"No, we're not." said Fred. "Salem is just a few miles away."

"Wait, you mean Salem where they had the witch trials?!" Shaggy said nervously.

"No, Shaggy. You're thinking of Salem, Massachusetts. We're in Salem, Oregon." Velma corrected.

"There's been rumors about monsters haunting a high school." Fred told the gang.

Shaggy and Scooby hugged each other in fear. "M-M-M-Monsters?!"

"Yeah! And wherever there's a monster, we're here to catch it!" Fred declared. As the group's leader, he and the rest of the gang know they can't resist a mystery...whether Scooby and Shaggy like it or not.

"But we all know there's no such thing as monsters." said Velma. "There's always a rational explanation for everything."

That was Velma's philosophy. As the smart and intellectual member of Mystery Inc., she never believed in ghosts, monsters, magic or anything supernatural. Her remarkable intelligence has aided her friends solve mysteries many times.

"Hopefully we get there before we run out of gas." said Daphne.

All at once, the van stopped.

"Zoinks!" said Shaggy. "We _are_ out of gas!"

Fred got out of the van and checked under the hood. "No, engine trouble. We have to call a tow truck."

"Rook!" Scooby pointed to something down the road. A light glowed off in the distance.

"Maybe there's someone who can help us." Fred said.

"And hopefully they got a fridge with plenty of snacks!" Shaggy said.

The gang walked toward the light. It grew brighter and brighter. They were getting closer.

"Jinkies!" Velma suddenly said. "It's a castle!"

"And a creepy looking one at that!" Daphne added.

And she was right. The castle looked downright spooky.

Scooby whimpered and dug in his paws. He didn't want to move.

"Something tells that's where we'll find out so-called monsters." Fred said.

"Ree, ya think?" Scooby said sarcastically.

"Well, monsters or not, maybe someone there can help us." Daphne said.

"Seriously?" Shaggy said. "What makes you think monsters would want to help us fix the Mystery Machine."

"Shaggy, can you for once stop being scaredy cat?" Velma said. "Now, come on. We're getting the van fixed and solve this mystery."

Shaggy and Scooby defiantly crossed their arms. "Like, forget it, Velma. Scoob and I are staying right here!"

"Really? Right here? Alone? In the dark? With no food? Fine, suit yourselves." Velma said as they walked off.

Shaggy and Scooby slumped. "I hate it when she does that..." They had no choice but to follow them.

* * *

The gang arrived at the castle doors. Fred banged hard on the thick oak.

A few moments later, the door opened and a pale face scowled right at them.

Scooby yelped and jumped into Shaggy's arms. The two shouted in fear.

The woman frowned her dark red lips. "Would you keep your voices down?" she said coldly. "There are students in class."

"Uh, sorry, Ma'am." said Daphne. She was a bit put off by the woman's wardrobe. She looked like she was going horseback riding, with her purple rising outfit with white frills. She even carried a riding crop in her hand.

"Classes?" Velma said. "This is a school?!"

"That's right. This is Monster High." the woman said. "I am Headmistress Bloodgood."

Shaggy gulped. "Bloodgood?!"

Scooby gulped as well. "Ronster High?!"

"Yes. Now, what can I do for you?" asked the headmistress.

Velma stepped forward. "Miss, uh, Bloodgood. We're mystery solvers and we've come to help you."

Bloodgood raised an eyebrow. "Help me with what?"

"You know, the monster problem." Daphne said.

The woman's eyes became icy cold. "I don't know what you kids are talking about, but if you're trying to make a mockery of my school, perhaps I should call the authorities." Bloodgood replied harshly. "I suggest you leave now."

And she slammed the doors shut.

"Well, that's that!" Shaggy said. "Let's go!"

He was about to leave until Fred grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Not so fast, it's obvious that Bloodgood lady is up to something!"

"I think it's time to investigate this school of hers." Velma said.

The Scooby gang walked away, only to formulate a plan.

"Alright, gang. We need to get into that castle." Fred told his friends. "Shaggy and Scooby will distract the headmistress while we slip inside."

"Oh, no! No way, Fred!" Shaggy said. "Scoob and I aren't putting are necks on the line for that creepy lady!" He gulped. "With a name like Bloodgood, chances are that she's a vampire!"

"Reah! Rampire!" Scooby said.

"Guys, there's no such thing as vampires." Velma said. "For all we know, this is just a normal school, with normal kids, and have a normal cafeteria with plenty of food!"

Thats all it took. Shaggy and Scooby saluted. "At your command, Fred! Come, Scoobert! We have a mystery to solve!"

"Right you are, Norville!" Scooby said.


	2. A Shocking Reality Check

A few minutes later, Shaggy and Scooby returned to Monster High. They went inside and when they did, they felt dread all over.

The inside of Monster High looked exactly what a monster school should look like. A big, creepy chandelier hung from the ceiling. The colors were a creepy shade of purple and mauve.

"Zoinks! High school is scary enough, but making it monster friendly?! Talk about a nightmare!"

"Reah!" said Scooby.

"Okay, now we just have to find the headmistress." Shaggy said. He and Scooby looked one way, then the other way.

"Oh, well. She's not here. Let's try the cafeteria!"

Scooby and Shaggy used their noses to follow the smell of food. The first thing they saw were the vending machines.

"Bingo!" Shaggy said.

* * *

Back at the school entrance, Fred peeked inside to find that Shaggy and Scooby were nowhere to be seen, nor the headmistress.

"The coast is clear." Fred said. "Let's go." He, Daphne, and Velma entered into the unusual school.

"Jeepers, what kind of school is this?" Daphne said.

"Clearly this elaborate setting is part of a hoax." Velma said.

"Let's split up and look for clues." Fred said. "Daphne and I will investigate the headmistress' office. Velma, do a room be room sweep of the school."

The gang split up and went their separate ways.

Fred and Daphne spotted the office. But just as Fred reached for the doorknob, it started to turn!

Headmistress Bloodgood emerged from her office and walked down the hall. Fred and Daphne made their move and snuck into her office.

Velma walked down one of the hallways. She was more than disturbed by the coffin lockers and skull shaped combination locks.

"There has to be some sort of clue besides this creepy decor." Velma said to herself.

Suddenly, Velma bumped into someone.

"Whoa! Sorry." Velma adjusted her glasses and saw a boy, the cutest boy she's ever seen.

He had black hair with blond ends, blue eyes and a pierced left eyebrow. He wore the same black framed glasses as Velma.

"Uh...uh..." Velma was breathless. Never has she seen a fellow nerd who was this handsome.

The boy just we stared. "You okay?"

"Huh?! Oh, yes. I'm fine." Velma cleared your throat. "I'm Velma."

"I'm Jackson."

Velma gushed. His name was just as gorgeous as he was. "Hello, Jackson."

"Are you a new student?" he asked.

"Oh! Why, yes. Yes, I am." Velma responded. "Headmistress Bloodgood told me to find you to give me a tour of the school."

Jackson smiled. "Sure thing, I'll give you the grand tour."

Velma floated on her feet. She would be able to solve the mystery and meet a cute boy. It was like hitting two birds with one stone.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Scooby and Shaggy looked around for food. But there wasn't a speck of food around.

"Zoinks! There's no food! We're gonna starve!" Shaggy whined.

"Reah! Starve to death!" Scooby said.

They wallowed in their own hunger until a vending machine caught their eyes.

Reacting fast, the duo made a direct line to the machine until a bat flew in their path.

Suddenly, the bat became a puff of smoke and a girl appeared!

A girl with pink pale skin with black and pink hair to match her black and pink gothic attire.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" The girl smiled, revealing her fangs.

"VAMPIRE!" Shaggy and Scooby screamed.

"The only food is now taken by a bloodsucker!" Shaggy wailed.

But Scooby and Shaggy's growling stomachs were overpowering their cowardice. "It's now or never, Scoob! Eat or get eaten!"

"We make our stand here!" Scooby said. He started barking at the vampire.

Shaggy pointed a finger at the monster. "Out of the way, Bloodsucker!"

The vampire girl's face flickered from shock to sadness. She started to tear up.

"Uh, please?" Shaggy said.

"I-I am not a bloodsucker!" she sobbed out. She ran off crying.

Shaggy and Scooby just stood there.

"Whoa! That must struck a nerve." Shaggy said. "I didn't know vampires can cry!"

"Re neither!" Scooby said.

"Come on, Scoob! Let's go find her!" Shaggy and Scooby chased after the vampire girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackson was showing Velma his favorite classroom.

"And this, Velma is the Mad Science room."

Velma gawked in astonishment. Truly this was a lab for mad science, it reminded her of her great great uncle Basil Von Dinkenstein's lab at Castle Von Dinkenstein. But this lab was in a school.

"Mad Science is only my favorite class, but it's a core requirement here at Monster High." Jackson explained. "Here, you're introduced to foundational concepts such as the mad scientific method, creepology, the law of claws and effect as well as the theory of 'What Goes Bump in the Night?'"

Velma crossed her arms and frowned. "There's nothing scientific about monsters."

Jackson looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Velma told him. "Science is a study. One that must be proven in fact. Not used for some shameful hoax such as this."

"Hey, Jackson!"

Velma turned to see a girl with green skin, black and white striped hair, and two shiny bolts in her neck. "Who's this?"

"Uh, hey, Frankie Stein. This is Velma." Jackson said. "Velma, Frankie."

Frankie's blue eye and green eye widened. "Wait, Velma? As in Velma Dinkley?!"

"Yes, that's right." Velma answered.

"Voltage! I thought you looked familiar! You look just like your ancestor, Basil Von Dinkenstein!" she said excitedly. "You even have the same glasses!"

Velma humphed. "Figures someone like you would be fascinated by my awful family secret."

"What do you mean?" asked Frankie.

"That my great-great uncle supposedly created a monster that inspired Mary Shelly to write that ridiculous novel Frankenstein. And you, 'Frankie Stein', She made imaginary quotation marks with her fingers. "are disgracing yourself into maintaining the fiction that monsters are real."

"What?! How could you say such a thing?!" Frankie's face was filled with shock and horror. "There's nothing fictional here! This is a real school for real monsters!"

"Oh, please." scoffed Velma. "There's always a rational explanation for everything. For instance, it's scientifically impossible for someone like my ancestor or the supposed Doctor Frankenstein to successfully create life. Which means..." She reached for Frankie's neck bolts.

"Wait!" Frankie backed up against the wall. "What are you doing?!"

"These are obviously fake!" Velma grabbed the bolts. But when her fingertips touched them, she felt a surge tingle through her hands.

Sparks of electricity, real electricity, flew from Frankie's neck bolts. "DON'T. TOUCH. MY. NECK BOLTS!"

 **BZZZT! ZAP!**

Velma felt her entire body being electrocuted. The power felt like a million joy buzzers buzzing through her being. Her was sent flying and crashed against a desk. Her body was charred and her hair stood up on end.

"Oh my ghoul! Velma! Are you alright?!" Frankie said, rushing to her side. "I didn't mean to let out that much spark!"

Velma groaned as she groggily came to. She looked up at Frankie, her eyes grew behind her glasses.

"T-That's im-possible!" the teen sleuth breathed out. "I-It-It can't be!"

"Now just calm down, Velma!" Jackson said, helping her up.

But Velma jumped back as soon as she got up. "NO! This isn't happening! Frankie can't be a monster!"

"But I am." Frankie removed her hand. "See?"

Velma saw the severed hand wave it's fingers at her.

It was too much. Velma fell over in a faint.


	3. A Lesson in Fright

Shaggy and Scooby followed the vampire girl. She was still crying and ran into what appeared to be the girl's bathroom, but the picture on the door looked like a girl...with crab hands!

"Uh, I think this is the chick's bathroom." Shaggy said.

"Reah..."

The two stared at the door for a long time. Neither of them wanted to go in, not only was it a girl's bathroom, but a monster girl's bathroom."

"Rou go in." Scooby said.

"I'm not going in. You go in." Shaggy said.

"Ro, you go in."

"You go in."

Rou go in."

"You go in."

The sound of the vampire's crying was heard behind the door. Her sad sobs broke the boys' hearts.

"How about we both go in?" Shaggy said.

"Agreed."

Shaggy and Scooby went into the girl's bathroom. They heard the crying from one of the stalls.

"Uh..." Shaggy knocked on the door. "Hello?"

"Go away!" said the vampire's voice.

"Aw, don't be sad, little vampire dudette. We didn't mean to make you cry." Shaggy said.

"Reah, we're sorry." Scooby said.

The boys heard the crying die down, the door came open and out came the pretty in pink vampire. She wiped her eyes a little. "But still, I'm not a bloodsucker. I'm a vegetarian vampire."

"Vegetarian?!" Shaggy and Scooby said.

The vampire smiled and nodded. "Yes, you don't have to be scared of me."

"How about that, Scoob? A vegan vampire!" said Shaggy.

"Reah! What a relief!" said Scooby.

Shaggy decided it was time for a few introductions. "My name's Shaggy and this is Scooby Doo."

Now that she was feeling better, the vampire introduced herself. "My name's Draculaura."

Shaggy gulped. "Like Dracula?!"

Draculaura nodded. "Yep! He's my dad!"

Scooby started to whimper, catching Draculaura's attention.

"Aw, don't be scared, cute little doggie." The vegan vampire came up and petted Scooby. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good doggy woggy? Yes, you are!" she cooed to Scooby as she scratched, cuddled and petted him.

And Scooby was loving it. It's better to be loved by a vampire instead of getting bitten by one.

Shaggy chuckled. "You sure are a dog person, aren't you?"

"Yup! I have a boyfriend who's a werewolf." Draculaura said, scratching behind Scooby's ears.

"Werewolf?!" Scooby said.

"Zoinks! Like, I did not want to hear that!" Shaggy said.

"Why? Clawd is a fangtastic boyfriend!" Draculaura said.

The door swung open. "That's because he's desperate."

In walked another vampire. She had short black hair with purple streaks, wore glasses and had on a preppy red and black schoolgirl outfit.

"Clawd is not desperate, Gory!" Draculaura countered. "He's the best boyfriend ever!"

Gory opened her mouth to give the vampire another quip, but she gasped in shock seeing Shaggy.

"Why is there a normie the ghoul's bathroom?!" Gory said in disgust. "Scratch that, why's there a normie here period?!"

"Normie?" Shaggy said.

"That's right." Gory said, striding up to Shaggy. "You don't belong here..."

She bared her fangs and hissed at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Shaggy screamed and ran out the door while Scooby followed him.

"Gory! How dare you scare my new friends?!" Draculaura said angrily.

Gory smirked. "Well, it's easy if you know how." She laughed as she left the bathroom.

Draculura had to chew out Gory later. Right now, she had to find her friends. She made like a bat and flew off after them.

"Like, something tells me that vampire's not a vegan!" Shaggy said as they ran.

"Gee, ya think?!" said Scooby.

* * *

In the office of the headmistress, Fred and Daphne looked through everything, but it seemed like a regular principle's office.

"Any luck, Fred?" asked Daphne.

"Nope, we're missing some serious clues here." Fred look around. "There's not a single thing here out of the ordinary. Well, besides this."

Fred thumbed to the wall. There hung pictures of monster students.

Daphne looked at the photo of girls in black and pink cheerleading outfits. "Seriously? Fearleading?"

"Seems the headmistress is pulling all stops to make this monster charade real." Fred said.

"YOU AGAIN!"

Fred and Daphne practically jumped out of their shoes.

It was Headmistress Bloodgood. She marched in looking mad as can be. "I thought I told you kids to leave!"

"Whatever your up to, it's not gonna work, Bloodgood!" Daphne said. "We're on to you!"

Fred approached the principle. "She's right, you can't fool us, Bloodgood! If that's your real name!"

Fred grabbed the headmistress's face and started pulling it.

"STOP! What are you doing?!"

 **POP!**

Fred went still. So did Daphne.

In Fred's hands was not a mask like he was expecting. It was the headmistress's head.

Her severed head in his hands.

Bloodgood frowned at the stunned teen. "Are you satisfied?"

Fred dropped the head. The headmistress's body caught it and put it back between her shoulders.

"She's...real!" Fred said, his face turning pale.

"Let's get out of here!" Daphne screamed. She and Fred ran out of the office.

"They won't get away from me!" Bloodgood whistled and a blue horse with fiery red eyes came to her side. She climbed onto its saddle.

"Nightmare! After them!"

The horse bucked up and the Headless Headmistress chased after the two teenagers.


	4. The Case of the Missing Velma

Fred and Daphne were running down the hall to escape the headmistress.

The three teens and dog were running from real monsters! Little did they know that they were in each other's path!

 **BAM!**

Fred and Daphne collided with Shaggy and Scooby.

"Red! Raphne!" Scooby rushed and hugged his friends.

"Scooby! Shaggy!" Daphne hugged the canine. "You guys are okay!"

"Like, not for long, Daph!" Shaggy said.

The headmistress arrived carry such her head in her hand.

"ZOINKS! A headless horseman!" Shaggy screamed.

"No, a headless horsewoman!" Fred corrected.

"That's Headless Headmistress to you!" The angry principle got off her horse. "I told you children to leave this school! You leave me no choice but to-"

"RUN!" Fred screamed.

Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby ran faster than they ever ran in their lives. And for good reason!

The gang finally made it off the school grounds. They all gasped to regain their breath.

"I can't believe it!" Fred heaved. "A headless headmistress!"

"Mean girl vampires!" Shaggy said.

"A school for ronsters!" Scooby added. "Rit's a nightmare come true!"

"This is so your fault, Fred!" Shaggy said, pointing an angry finger at their leader.

"ME?!"

Shaggy turned to him. "Yeah, Fred! It's bad enough you have to drag us into scary mysteries and bribing us with Scooby Snacks, but now you've gone too far! We almost lost our heads back there!"

"So you're just gonna throw me under the bus?!" Fred snapped.

"Yeah, Shaggy! That's pretty low!" Daphne said.

"You don't get it, Daph! We're sick and tired of being scared out of our wits on a daily basis!" Shaggy said. "We're putting our foots down!"

"Reah!" Scooby said, stomping his paw firmly on the floor.

"We're leaving this mad house!" Shaggy said. "Come on, Scoob! It's every coward for himself!"

"Wait a minute!"

A bat swooped down in front of Shaggy and transformed into Draculaura. "Wait a minute, guys!"

"Jeepers! A real vampire!" Daphne gasped.

"Listen, guys! I may not know what's going on, but you and your friends shouldn't fight!" the friendly vampire insisted. "And Monster High isn't a place you should fear!"

"Like, no offense, Draculaura. But we're done here." Shaggy said. "We don't need you, Fred, Daphne or-"

Shaggy paused, realizing something.

"Wait a minute, where's Velma?!" Shaggy said.

"He's right! Where is Velma?!" Fred said, looking around.

"You don't think a monster student kidnapped her, do you?!" Daphne said in a worrisome voice.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Headmistress Bloodgood hollered over the fuss, silencing everyone. They turned and there she was. Fire shot out from her horse's nostrils. "My students would never kidnap anyone! You all need to leave at once!"

"Sorry, lady. But we're not leaving without Velma!" Fred said.

"That's right!" Daphne said.

"Word!" Scooby said.

"Yeah!"

Everyone to the sound of that voice. It came from Shaggy.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Shaggy said. "We have to find Velma!"

Fred crossed his arms. "What happened to quitting, Shaggy? I thought it was every coward for himself."

"Alright, sure I'm a coward! And proud to be!" Shaggy declared. "If there's danger, my first instinct is to run! But now, the tables have turned and Velma's the one in danger! And there's a good chance that she can't run away from danger as fast as I can!"

"Amen!" Scooby said.

"And once you find your friend, will you leave my school?" Headmistress Bloodgood said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Fred said. "We'll leave your school and never come back."

"But how are we gonna find Velma?" Daphne asked.

"We'll just leave it to Scoob and the ol' sniffer." Shaggy said, patting Scooby's head.

Scooby took a deep sniff and picked up a scent. "Rollow me!"

The teens followed Scooby, Draculaura was about to follow them until the headmistress grabbed her shoulder.

"Make sure those normies don't cause any trouble." Bloodgood said in the vampire's ear. "Or I will handle them personally."

Draculaura swallowed a little. "Yes, Ma'am."


	5. The Real Mystery

Velma woke up in a brightly lit room. She rubbed her head and saw Jackson's beautiful blue eyes.

But she also saw Frankie's mismatched eyes.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Velma screamed, she tried to back away, but Jackson caught her.

"Easy, Velma!" Jackson said. "You don't want to fall off."

Velma looked around. She saw what looked to be a nurse's office.

"Are you feeling better, Velma?" asked Frankie. "The nurse said you only had a mild electrocution, but nothing serious."

"Serious?! Are you kidding me?!" Velma spluttered as she stood on her trembling legs. "I've j-j-just been electrocuted by a monster and you're saying it's not serious?!"

"Velma, calm down!" Jackson said, looking more serious than ever. "Frankie didn't mean to harm you!"

"Yeah! You touched her neck bolts when I specifically told you not to touch them!" Frankie said. "These things are what's keeping me alive!"

Velma could not believe this. She felt the room start to spin. "No...no! This can't be real! It can't!"

"What are you talking about, Velma?" asked Jackson.

"That this is really happening! Monsters can't be real!" Velma exclaimed.

Jackson sighed, putting a hand on his forehead. "Velma, you've just been zapped by the daughter of Frankenstein. What's it gonna take for you to believe that monsters are real?"

"I will not believe until I see some absolute proof!" Velma declared. "That trick with Frankie's neck bolts must have been some sort of electrical device! Or maybe Frankie is some sort of android!"

"Or maybe I'm the real daughter of Frankenstein." said Frankie, a bit irritated. "Just like Jackson is the son of Dr. Jekyll."

Velma sneered. "Dr. Jekyll? Are you kidding me?"

Jackson sighed and took out his iCoffin. He pushed a button and loud music started blaring out of it.

As the music played, Jackson's body started to glow. Velma gaped as his black hair became orange and his skin turn blue. His normal looking nerd clothes turned into a flashy jacket with a t-shirt under it.

"OH-YEAAAAAAAH!" Jackson screeched, but it wasn't really Jackson talking.

"Velma, this is Holt Hyde." Frankie introduced.

Holt sniffed. "Who invited the nerd?" he said, pointing at Velma.

Velma was too stunned to be offended. A dream guy turned into a monster right before her eyes.

"H-Holt Hyde?!" Velma gasped out. "But...i-i-it's not possible! It doesn't make sense for someone to gain another personality and become a monster! None of that makes any logical sense!"

"Velma," Frankie said seriously. "I know this is hard to understand. But you don't have to understand, sometimes you just have to believe for it to make sense."

When Velma thought about it, Frankie did make a good point. Besides, it would be a lot easier on her if she just believed instead of frying her brain.

So, Velma took a deep breath and embraced the fact that these monsters were real and this was indeed happening to her. She even pinched herself a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"So..." she started in a shaky breath. "You're the daughter of Frankenstein's monster?"

Frankie smiled. "Yep, Frankie Stein. Nice to meet you, Velma!" She stuck her hand out.

Velma maybe a logic thinker, but right now, she had to be brave.

She shook the monster girls' hand, but she ended up detaching Frankie's hand.

Velma gasped and dropped the appendage on the floor. She watched Frankie's hand crawl up the monster's leg and reattach to Frankie's wrist.

Velma felt her jaw drop, but closed it before Frankie noticed. It was rude to stare.

"Well, I don't know about you babes, but Holt Hyde is gonna make tracks!" And the loud monster left the room.

Frankie giggled. "That Holt; what a character. So Velma, want to look around Monster High?"

"Well, thanks but, I've had quite a day. I should really get back to my friends." Velma admitted. "We came here to solve a mystery, but I guess there really isn't."

"You solve mysteries?" Frankie said. "You're a detective?"

Velma smiled. "Yes, my friends and I travel the world in search of mysteries. Our usual mysteries involve a ghost or monster scaring people for some sort of scheme. But the monster always ten out to be bad guys in masks and use special effects."

"What?! That's awful! Normies shouldn't impersonate us to commit crimes!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Normies?" Velma said.

"It's what we call humans." Frankie told her. "But still, that's outrageous!"

"I know, but never did I think monsters were real! Imagine what Shaggy and Scooby are going through right now! They must be scared to death!"

* * *

In the hall, Scooby was sniffing Velma's trail.

"Like, is she close, Scoob?" asked Shaggy.

"I rell romething, that's for sure!" Scooby sniffed and sniffed until his nose bumped into a gold platform sandal.

"What in Ra's name is this mutt doing here?!" a snooty voice said.

Scooby looked up and saw a lovely girl with olive skin and blue eyes. She had dark brown hair with gold highlights. She wore a jumpsuit that resembled bandages.

Nonetheless, she looked very stylish.

"Oops! Sorry, Cleo!" Draculaura said.

"Wow! That outfit is to die for!" Daphne said, her eyes wide with amazement.

"Of course it is, it's over 5,000 years old." The girl tossed her hair. "And yet, I make anything stylish."

"Are you a monster?" asked Fred. "You don't look like one."

The girl shot a glance. "Excuse me? The name is Cleo de Nile, and yes, I am a monster. Thank you very much."

"Come on, Cleo. Don't be like that." a cool voice said.

A cute boy wearing dark sunglasses walked up to them. He wore a hood over his head.

Daphne felt herself gush all over. "Hubba, hubba!"

Cleo snapped her head in Daphne's direction. "Don't even go there, Red! Deuce is my boyfriend! And you!" She pointed at Draculaura. "You better have a good excuse for bringing normies to our school, Dracualura!"

"Chill out, Cleo." Deuce said. "You know the normies aren't all bad."

"But like, aren't you a normie?" asked Shaggy.

Deuce said nothing. He pulled down his hood, revealing a mohawk of living, green snakes!

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy screamed, he jumped into Scooby's arms.

"Are those real snakes?!" Daphne said, hiding behind Fred.

The snakes moved, hissing at the normies. They were real alright.

"Yep." Deuce snapped his fingers and the snakes backed off. "So, why are normies here at Monster High? Some sort of exchange program?"

"No, we're just looking for our friend, Velma." Fred said.

"Hey, guys! Over here!"

The teen sleuths looked over and saw Velma and Frankie running towards them.

"Relma!" Scooby jumped onto Velma and licked her.

"Hehehehehehe! Easy, Scooby!" Velma giggled. "I'm happy to see you too!"

"Aw! What a cute doggie!" Frankie cooed, kneeling in front of the Great Dane.

"Rikes! Rankenstein!" Scooby yelped.

"No, Scooby. That's Frankie Stein, Frankenstein's daughter." Velma corrected.

Frankie giggled as she petted Scooby. "That's right. So you guys solve mysteries, huh?"

"You bet we do." said Fred. "But now we found Velma. We have to get going."

"Or the Headless Headmistress will have our heads!" Shaggy said.

"Oh, perish the thought, young man!"

Shaggy jumped three feet in the air. "Like, who said that?!"

A pair of eyeglasses appeared, as well as a man in a trench coat wearing a beret with bandages all over his face!

The humans screamed and backed away. Scooby yelled and jumped back, he fell into Shaggy. They both landed on the floor.

"Relax, guys." Frankie said. "This is Mr. Where, our drama teacher. He's an invisible man."

"I-I-Invisible man?!" Shaggy stuttered.

"D-D-Drama teacher?!" Scooby stammered.

"Yes, that is correct." Mr. Where said. "Anyway, did I hear correctly that you're detectives?"

"Uh, yes. Sir..." Velma said, a bit nervously.

"Then perhaps you can help me with something. My watch has been missing. I've been looking for it but I can't seem to find it."

"Y'know, now that you mention it, my new bracelet is missing too!" Frankie said.

Draculaura gasped. "You don't think there's a thief here, do you?!"

"Draculaura, a few misplaced items don't mean there's a theif amongst us." Cleo said as she reached into her purse. She felt around in it, and gasped.

"OH MY RA!" Cleo screamed. "My gold nail posh is gone!"

"I believe I rest my case." Mr. Where said. "Will you children catch the thief?"

"And we can help!" Frankie said.

"Looks like we have a mystery to solve after all!" Fred said.

"Do we have to?" Shaggy moaned. "I was looking forward to leaving!"

"Shaggy, we can't let some thief run around taking people's stuff!" Daphne said.

"Okay, how about you guys look for the thief and Scoob and I stay here?" Shaggy suggested.

"Capital idea!" Mr. Where suddenly said.

Shaggy looked at him. "It is?"

"Yes! We can cover more ground if we split up into teams!"

"I like the way you think, Mr. Where!" Fred said.

Shaggy groaned. "Oh, great! Now we've got two Freds!"


	6. Spooky Suspects

"Alright, gang! Let's split up into teams and search the school grounds!" Fred said. "Daphne, Draculaura and I will be the first team. Velma, you're with Frankie. Shaggy and Scooby, you go with Mr. Where."

"What?!" Shaggy yelped. "Like, no way, man!"

"Why not? Who better to help you around the school than a teacher?" Fred pointed out.

"He has a point, gentlemen." said Mr. Where. "I'd be more than happy to assist you."

Shaggy gulped. "Uh, no offense, Mr. Where. B-But we have a severe allergy to monsters!"

"Oh, come on, you big scaredy bats!" Draculaura said. "Mr. Where is one of the nicest teachers at Monster High!"

"Yeah, guys. Don't be so judgmental for once." Daphne said.

"She's right." Mr. Where put a gloved hand on Scooby and Shaggy's shoulders. "I'm sure to be a valuable asset in apprehending the thief."

"Maybe a Scooby snack or two will change your minds." Velma said.

Shaggy and Scooby perked up. "Okay, we're listening!"

"Wait a minute, the Scooby snacks are back at the Mystery Machine!" Fred said.

"Then we're not listening anymore!" Shaggy said.

"Hey, you guys!"

Everyone looked over and saw three teens covered in brown fur and had fangs and claws! And they were shoveling some sort of food in colorful looking boxes into their maws.

It was Clawd Wolf and his sisters, Clawdeen and Howleen.

"Werewolves!" Scooby screamed.

"And they've got the Scooby snacks!" Shaggy screamed even louder.

"Clawd!" Draculaura chirped.

"Hey, Draculaura." Clawd said with a mouthful of treats. "You have got to try these treats!"

"Where did you guys get those?" Frankie asked.

Clawdeen thumbed over her shoulder. "We found them in this broken down van outside the school." she said, still eating.

"These things are drop dead delicious!" Howleen mumbled with her mouth full.

"NOOOO!" Shaggy fell on his knees. "Our precious Scooby snacks are gone!"

"WE'RE DOOOOMED!" Scooby howled.

"Nobody is doomed!" Frankie said. "Shaggy, Scooby, you guys don't need treats to be brave. We need everyone's help to catch the thief! Will you help us? Please?"

"Pleeeeease? Pretty please?" Draculaura said. Her lip quivered and her lavender eyes got big and watery. Frankie joined her in making the big puppy dog eyes too.

Scooby whimpered, "Ruh, roh, puppy dog eyes."

"And they're pretty powerful!" said Shaggy.

The monster puppy dog eyes became too much for Shaggy and Scooby.

"Okay, we'll help you." said Shaggy.

"Jeepers! I can't believe it!" Daphne said. "Shaggy and Scooby actually willing to go on a monster mystery without Scooby snacks?!"

"Like, don't rub it in." said Shaggy.

"Then let's split up, gang!" Fred announced.

"Whoa! Hold, up!" said Clawd. "Split up for what?"

"We're trying to catch the thief who's been stealing everyone's stuff!" Frankie told him. "Like my bracelet, Cleo's nail polish, Mr. Where's watch..."

"Come to think of it, my new earrings has been missing too!" Clawdeen said. "I remember taking them off for gym class and the next thing I know, they're gone!"

"And my new necklace is gone!" Howleen said.

"See? No way this can all be coincidence." said Frankie. "So, we need to investigate!"

"That's what I'm trying to say!" Fred said, a bit impatient. "Like I said before, let's split up, gang!"

"Very well!" said Mr. Where. "Come, gentlemen. Let's investigate the Vampitheater!" He grabbed the dog and boy and dragged them along.

"Velma, you and I will investigate the ghoul's locker room." said Frankie.

"And we'll search the rest of the school!" Draculaura said with a salute. "And I know just where to start!"

So, the humans and monsters split up to find the thief.

* * *

Mr. Where brought Shaggy and Scooby to the Vampitheater. It was so dark and spooky.

"Zoinks! L-Like, why did we come here?!" Shaggy said.

"Because this is where I last saw my watch." said the invisible teacher. "Always start at the scene of the crime. Let us check backstage!"

As they followed the teacher backstage, Shaggy whispered to Scooby. "Y'know, Scoob. Maybe this Where guy is the thief."

"Ruh?" Scooby looked confused.

"I mean, think about it. When you're invisible, you can steal stuff right under everybody's nose!" Shaggy said softly.

"Rut what about his watch?" asked Scooby.

"Maybe he just said that so no one would suspect him!" said Shaggy.

Mr. Where turned. "Did you say something?"

"Uh, like, no! Nothing, Mr. Where, sir!" Shaggy fibbed. When the teacher turned his back, Shaggy leaned over to Scooby. "We need to keep a sharp eye on him, Scoob!"

"Rotcha!" Scooby saluted.

Mr. Where suddenly knelt down. "Hmm, this looks suspicious."

"What is it, Mr. Where?" asked Shaggy.

"There are claw marks on the floor." Mr. Where pointed them out and sure enough, there were scratch marks on the floor.

"A student with claws must have stolen my watch." Mr. Where pondered. "Perhaps it fell off my wrist and someone snatched it!"

"He must be trying to frame a student he doesn't like!" Shaggy whispered.

"Reah!" Scooby whispered back.

Mr. Where took out his phone and took a picture. "Our first clue! Now, we need to find which student took my watch...time for a little undercover work."

"Undercover work?" Shaggy and Scooby said.

"Yes, I will go invisible and find the student who's claw marks match these." Mr. Where said. "I'll let you boys know when I got something!"

And the invisible drama teacher disappeared.

"Huh?! He's gone!" Shaggy said.

They heard footsteps running off the stage and saw the door open and close.

"Great! Now how are we suppose to keep an eye on him?!" Shaggy said. "Our first suspect is gone!"

"Wait, you think Mr. Where is the thief?" a voice said in the dark.

"Rikes!" Scooby jumped.

"L-L-Like, who's there?!" Shaggy said. "We may not have Scooby snacks, but we've still got some bravado in us!"

"R-Reah!" Scooby said.

But the two didn't look so brave. And the person watching them could tell.

"Oh, really?" A girl emerged from the shadows. Her skin was a bluish-purple with pastel green hair. Her eyes glowed in the dark.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Shaggy and Scooby screamed.

"A GHOST!" Shaggy wailed.

The girl shook her head. "I'm not a ghost, I'm a boogeyman."

"R-R-R-Roogeyman?!" Scooby stuttered. He and Shaggy tried to run away but another girl appeared. This time she came right through the wall!

"Wooo! So the rumors are true!" said the girl who was floating in mid-air. She had purple hair and wore a black and purple dress. And she was white and see-through!

"A REAL G-G-G-G-GHOOOOOST!" Shaggy screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shaggy and Scooby's confidence crumbled and ran out of the room.

"Wait! Come back!" the ghost girl said, flying after them. "Come on, Twyla!"

"Spectra! Wait!" Twyla the boogeygirl said as she followed her friend.


	7. The Cat and the Phantom

In the ghoul's locker room, Velma and Frankie were looking for clues.

"So, Frankie, do you any idea of who would take everyone's things?" Velma asked as she inspected a locker.

Frankie tapped his chin. "Well, if there's trouble going on, usually Toralei's behind it."

"Toralei?"

"Yeah, Toralei Stripe." said Frankie. "She and her friends Purrsephone and Meowlody like to cause trouble, mostly just for fun!"

Just then, something that sounded like a meow came from behind Velma. "Well, well, sounds like my reputation proceeds me."

Velma turned and took a giant step back.

A girl in spiky, punk clothing flashed her green, cat eyes at Velma. She was covered in orange fur and had cat-like ears.

In fact, she looked just like a cat only she was walking on two legs like a person. She was a werecat.

Standing behind her were more more cat girls. They had grey and white fur, only one had black hair and the other had white hair.

"Who invited the nerd?" the orange cat girl sniffed. Her buddies laughed and ended with a purr.

Velma frowned. "I take it your Toralei?"

"That's right, and what are you doing here?" Toralei said, strutting closer. "This is a monster school. No normies allowed!"

Her werecat friends hissed at Velma, but Frankie stood to defend her. "Leave Velma alone, Toralei!"

Toralei snorted. "Velma? What's a Velma?"

"I'm a Velma and I'll thank you not to harass me." Velma said firmly. "I thought this was a high school, not a kindergarten."

The werecats sneered. "You think you're so smart, don't you?" Toralei said.

"Why, yes. As a matter of fact I do." Velma said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Look, Toralei. We don't want any trouble." Frankie said. "We're trying to catch the thief."

"What thief?"

"The one that's been stealing everyone's stuff." said Frankie. "A lot of things have been taken. Like Cleo's nail polish, my bracelet, Mr. Where's watch..."

"Perhaps you know something about it?" Velma said, interrogating Toralei.

"Oh, please. What would I want with that tacky junk?" Toralei replied. "Well, I can tell you one thing, your thief has pretty bad taste." She laughed as she and her posse walked away.

"I think we found our first suspect." Velma said. "As well as accomplices."

"Perhaps. But we can't outright accuse Toralei of anything unless we have the right proof." Frankie reminded her. "Let's go find the others and see if they found anything."

* * *

Fred and Daphne followed Draculaura to a wooden green door. "This is the door to the catacombs." she said.

"You have catacombs under the school?!" Daphne said.

"Sure, it's like an underground city down there! And down there is the only person who knows every nook and cranny of it. Follow me!"

The teens went into the dark catacombs. Draculaura took them inside an old elevator and went down to one of the deepest, and darkest level.

"We're almost here." Draculaura and her friends went down a long hallway and entered a room that was pitch black.

"Jeepers! I can't see an inch in front of my face!" Daphne said.

"No worries! Here we are!" Draculaura came across a long, blue curtain that hung very high. She pulled them back to reveal an enormous stage.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" said Fred.

"A theater in catacombs?!" Daphne said, amazed. "This is some school!"

"You bet your mini dress it is!" said a voice with a Southern twang.

Fred and Daphne jumped when a girl swung down from the ceiling and landed on stage. She flung her head back, whipping her bright red hair. She had purple skin and had a heart-shaped, musical note mask over her right eye.

"Well, bake my cake!" she said. "What brings normies to my stage?"

"Uh, we're just looking for clues, Miss...?"

"Operetta, not 'miss'." she replied. She strode up to Fred. "And you might you be, honeycomb?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Fred Jones." a scowling Daphne said as she pulled Fred away from the flirty phantom.

"Guys, this is Operetta. The Phantom of the Opera's daughter." Draculaura introduced.

"The Phantom of the Opera?!" Fred and Daphne said together.

"That's right." Operetta said.

"But...why do you sound like a country singer?" Daphne said. "I thought the phantom was all about opera."

Operetta frowned at Daphne's comment. "For your information, sugar snap, I ain't into that stuff-shirt hootin' and hollerin' like my daddy." she said. "We came from France, but we moved when my daddy got a job to haunt a riverboat in Gnarlston. And over there, the music is a lot better."

Fred and Daphne were pretty blown away. And they've been through a lot for just one day.

"Uh, my bad." said Daphne.

"Anyway, Operetta. We came here to ask you if you've seen a thief around here!" Draculaura said.

"Or seen anything suspicious around here?" Fred added.

"Besides you two here? Well, I have been missing my favorite guitar pick. I remember I took it to music class. But I forgot to pick it up. When I went to get it, it was gone!"

"Was there anything else that stood out before or after your pick was taken?" asked Daphne.

Operetta hummed. "Well, I think I saw scratch marks from where I left my pick." she said. "I think, I mean, there are a lot of monsters here with all kinds of claws!"

"Claws?" said Draculaura. "Maybe Toralei took it! Maybe she's the thief!"

"Toralei, huh?" Operetta said. "It's always that conniving kitty, isn't it?"

"Who's Toralei?" Fred asked.

"She's only the meanest ghoul in school." Draculaura said. "A werecat with a real big cattitude!"

"A werecat?!" Daphne said.

"You've got to be kidding!" Fred said. "I've never heard of a werecat!"

"They're just like werewolves only they're cats!" Operetta said. "I bet if we find Toralei and give her the ol' monster try, she'll confess right away!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find that uh, werecat!" Fred exclaimed.

And the four teens took off in search of Toralei.


	8. End of a Monstrous Mystery

Shaggy and Scooby were still running for their lives.

"No one said anything about boogeyman!" Shaggy said.

"Or rhosts!" said Scooby.

They were so scared, they didn't see three werecats coming their way.

 **CRASH!**

Shaggy and Scooby collided with Toralei and her werecat sisters.

"Mrow! What the fang?!" Toralei screeched.

Scooby gasped seeing the cat girls. "Rats!"

"Who are you calling rats, Dog face?!" Toralei snapped.

Scooby growled.

"No, he said cats, not rats!" Shaggy corrected.

The werecats flashed their eyes at Shaggy. "Is that mutt yours, normie?"

"Uh..." Shaggy backed away as the monster cats started to gang up on him.

But Scooby got in between them. He growled at Toralei.

Toralei and her posse hissed and snarled and went all wild cat on Scooby.

Normally, this type of thing would frighten Scooby, but with his canine instincts overpowering him, he leered his eyes and barked.

And he just kept barking.

Toralei and her group stopped as this apparently brave dog wasn't scared. Scooby lurched towards them, they started to back away slowly.

Now the werecats were scared. "Normie! Control your dog!" Toralei said to Shaggy.

Scooby lunged. The ghouls screamed and started to run.

"Scooby Doo! STOP!" Shaggy cried as he chased after his friend.

* * *

Velma and Frankie came out of the ghouls' locker room. "Aside from those claw marks, there were no other clues." said Velma.

"Well, so far, Toralei is our first and probably only suspect." said Frankie. "I can't think of anyone else

MROW! ARF! ARF! ARF!

"What was that?!" Velma gasped.

"Sounds like a cat and dog fight!" Frankie guessed.

The girls paused.

"Cat?!" Velma said. "Toralei!"

"Dog?!" Frankie said. "Scooby!"

The teens took off.

Meanwhile, Draculaura, Operetta, Daphne and Fred were following the meows and barks.

"I just knew Toralei was behind this!" Draculaura said. "She's gone too far this time!"

"She's gonna run out of nine lives when I'm done with her!" Operetta growled.

* * *

In the midst of all this chaos, there was one section of the hallways that was completely still and quiet.

Peeking from around the corner, a student in a purple dress poked her head out and looked around

She was a harpy. Her body was covered in neon green feathers and her head feathers and wings were dark green.

The harpy's red eyes twinkled as she scurried to her lockers, she looked over her shoulder a few times before opening the door.

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Huh?!"

 **BAM! CRASH!**

The harpy was tackled by three werecats and a Great Dane. Her locker door swung open and piles of shiny trinkets poured out.

Shaggy came on the scene. "Zoinks! What happened here?!"

Velma and Frankie arrived. "What the-?! Hey! That's my bracelet!" Frankie said. "And there's Cleo's nail polish! And Clawdeen's jewelry!"

"It's everyone's stuff!" Velma said.

"Hey! Check out the groovy watch!" Shaggy picked up a wrist watch and tried it on. "What do you think, Scoob?"

"Unhand that watch, thief!" said a disembodied voice.

Shaggy screamed when something grabbed his wrist. The watch slipped off his hand and it was floating.

"Mr. Where?!" Frankie gasped.

"That's right." Mr. Where became visible. "And it seems I caught the thief in action!"

"What?! Like no way, Mr. Where! I just found it here! Honest!" Shaggy insisted.

Scooby popped his head out from the pile. Hanging around his nose were Clawdeen and Howleen's jewelry.

"Aha!" So, what else have you two been smuggling?" Mr. Where interrogated. He went invisible again.

Shaggy gulped. "Uh...where did he-" His eyes went wide. "Ahahahahahahaha!" Shaggy felt something tickling him. "Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Then Scooby started laughing. "Reeheeheeheehee!"

Mr. Where was using his invisibility to search the boy and dog's person, unintentionally tickling them.

"Mr. Where! Stop!" Frankie grabbed his arm, or, at least what she thought was his arm.

"Miss Stein." Mr. Where said after a pause. "Should you release my head please?" He became visible and Frankie gasped seeing that she was clutching Mr. Where's head.

Fred, Daphne, Draculaura, and Operetta came and gaped at what they were seeing.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Fred said.

"We found Shaggy here with my watch!" Mr. Where held up the evidence.

"I didn't take it! Scoob and me didn't take anything! I swear!" Shaggy said. "The last thing we'd do is steal from monsters!"

"Reah!" said Scooby.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" someone squawked.

The monsters and humans and dog went silent. They slowly moved their heads to the harpy girl.

"They didn't take your things," she lowered her head. "I did."

"Harper?!" the ghouls said.

Mr. Where cocked his head back. "Ms. Talyntino?!"

"Who?!" Velma said.

"Her name's Quill Talyntono. But we call her Harper." Draculaura said.

"It's a bird lady!" Shaggy said, pointing at her.

"She's a harpy, Shaggy." said Frankie. "And that explains why she's been taking our stuff. She collects shiny things."

Harper sighed.

"What? Lots of people assume that birds steal shiny objects, but that's only classified as a myth." Velma informed.

"That's because harpies started that myth." Harper admitted. "I've been collecting shiny things as far back as I can remember. It runs in my family."

"So it really was Harper all along!" Operetta said. She reached into the pile and took out her favorite guitar pick.

"Then those claw marks in the theater were from your talons!" Mr. Where said.

Harper looked at her hand, her nails were just as sharp as Toralei's claws. "Yeah, I just got a manicure. I'm sorry, everyone. All that stuff I found were just things lying around the school. Once I saw them, I couldn't help myself. I didn't mean to make such a mess of things..."

She was going to walk away until Frankie grabbed her shoulder. "It's okay, Harper." The Franken-ghoul smiled. "But you need to have self-control. So next time you see something laying around, turn it into the lost and found, okay?"

Harper smiled back. "Okay, I will."

"Besides, it looks like everything is here and accounted for." Mr. Where said, observing the locker of shiny trinkets.

"What a story!" Spectra appeared through a locker. "The mystery of the Monster High thief is solved!"

Twyla came out of the shadows. "That was some show you guys put on." she told Shaggy and Scooby, who yelped and shivered with fright.

"Come on, don't be like that." Twyla said with a half smile. "Bogeymen aren't as mean and scary as you think they are."

"The same goes for ghosts." Spectra added.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other. When they finally thought about it, the monsters here never really meant no harm.

"Y'know, I guess we were spooked for nothing, Scoob." said Shaggy.

"Agreed." the Great Dane couldn't agree more.

* * *

After that, a line formed in front of Harper's locker.

Above it was a huge sign that said; 'Lost and Found'

"Well, gang, another mystery bites the dust." said Fred.

"Thanks to Shaggy and Scooby nonetheless!" Daphne said.

Velma gave Shaggy a pat on the back. "I knew you guys had it in you...somewhere."

"MYSTERY INC.!" a commanding voice shattered the tranquil.

Marching towards the teen sleuths was Headmistress Bloodgood. They braced themselves as she approached them with a withering glare.

Shaggy gulped, Scooby covered his eyes.

The headmistress smiled. "Good job, children. Thank you for finding the thief."

"You're welcome, Headmistress." Velma said.

"And sorry for breaking in your office." Fred said.

"And into your school." Daphne included.

Bloodgood shook her head. "On the contrary, if it weren't for you wonderful, meddling kids, everyone's things would have gone missing for good!" She took out a silvery tube of lipstick. "I've been missing this for weeks! It's my favorite shade!" She opened the tube and applied the red lipstick on her already red lips.

"And thanks so for all your help!" Frankie said. "You guys can come back to Monster High anytime!"

"Well, I think we're going to be here at Monster Hugh for a while." Fred said. "We still have to fix the Mystery Machine!"

"Say no more!" The teens saw Clawd Wolf and Deuce Gorgon come in carrying toolboxes.

"We fixed your can for you, dudes." Deuce said. "It's all ready to go!"

"Like, wow! Thanks, guys!" Shaggy said.

"Reah! Ranks!" Scooby said.

Deuce shook his head. "Don't thank us, thank Mr. Where. He saw your van outside while he was investigating and asked us to fix it."

"Really?!"

Mr. Where appeared. "Really. And I apologize for accusing you, boys. I was wrong."

"Aw, it's okay, Mr. Where." Shaggy said. "That can happen to anyone."

"Reah, it's all good." Scooby jumped and gave the invisible drama teacher a lick.

Fred snapped his fingers. "We're back on the road, gang!"

The gang piled into their van and liked back. All the students and teachers were waving goodbye.

"Bye, guys!" Frankie shouted.

"Come back soon!" Draculaura yelled out.

"We will!" Shaggy said, waving back!

"Rye!" Scooby waved.

The Mystery Machine drove away. "This mystery was definitely one for the books!" Fred said.

"That's for sure." Velma said. "To think, that not only monsters are real, but they go to school like us!"

"Not to mention have killer style!" said Daphne. "Clawdeen and I came up with some great fashion designs together!"

"Yeah, I guess not all monsters are bad." Shaggy said.

As they drive, the gang all started to have a strange feeling. And they all felt the same feeling.

"Guys," Daphne said. "does this change anything? About us solving mysteries?"

"Of course not." said Velma. "Just because monsters are real, doesn't mean we're done with mysteries. Sure, there are good monsters, but there are lots of people out there impersonating ghosts and monsters for nefarious schemes."

"And wherever they are, we'll be there to take them down!" Fred said.

"As a team!" Daphne added.

"And best friends for life!" Shaggy said.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby howled as the gang drove off to wherever the road takes them.


End file.
